


Easier

by hoonscheekies



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonscheekies/pseuds/hoonscheekies
Summary: Jihoon was the eldest son in his family, maybe that's why he can't be as excited as his brother when faced with the new house. His father wanted to move to have a new start, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to leave his old house behind, he wasn't ready to have a new life, he wasn't ready to have a life without his mother.It was hard for Jihoon to start a new life after his mother's death, thankfully, Seungcheol was there to hold his hand and make it easier.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Easier

It was a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon when their moving truck pulls over on the side of a small, two-way road, in front of a blinding white painted home. The dark roof and sturdy, wooden planks laid around the house structurally or decoratively makes the house looks so warm and welcoming. His younger brother, Seokmin, was practically bouncing as he stares at the sight of the house.

“Hyung, is this our new house? Is this it, Hyung?” Seokmin asked, smile as bright as ever. He had been asking the same question every time the moving truck stops, even if it’s stopping only for a red light.

Jihoon saw his father stepping out of their car, which was parked in front of the moving truck. His father yawned before turning toward the moving truck and waved at the two boys seated inside, signing them to come.

“It is! Let’s go, Hyung!” Seokmin yelled before he crawled across Jihoon, who was seated next to the door and open the truck door, making large jumps toward the concrete. The sight of his brother’s feet landing on the concrete harshly makes Jihoon cringe.

Jihoon turns toward the driver of the truck, an apologetic smile displayed on his face, “I’m sorry if my brother was being a nuisance, thank you for driving us here.”

The driver smiled, “It was my pleasure, kiddo.”

Jihoon get off the truck just then, and he saw his brother running toward the house, a set of keys held in his hand, and his father was ducked inside the backseat of their car. Jihoon walks toward his father, curious to see if there is anything he could help him with.

“Jihoon-ah!” His father called out when he saw Jihoon standing next to him, “Do you like the new house?”

Jihoon stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

“I told Seokmin that the room upstairs with the large window facing the backyard is yours, it faces where the sun sets, just the way you like it,” His father said as he unbuckles the seat of Jihoon’s youngest brother.

Jihoon nodded.

“His room will be right next to mine, so, he won’t bother you if he has nightmares, not anymore,” His father said with a bright smile, cradling the sleeping baby in his arms.

“What about the baby?”

“Chan’s room will also be next to mine, tucked in the corner, opposite from yours, hopefully, his cries won’t bother you so much at night,” Jihoon’s father said, soft and sweet as he lightly bounces the baby in his arms.

Jihoon nodded once more, staring at the house, doubt clouding his eyes. His father notices the unsettled look in Jihoon’s face, and so, he brought down one of his hands and card his fingers across Jihoon’s head.

“I’m going inside to set the furniture, you can come inside whenever you’re ready, okay?” His father said reassuringly, and he walks toward the house once Jihoon nodded his head.

Jihoon stood outside the house for quite some time. He studies the house, he found it funny how the garage door was painted black, but the window frames were painted dark, dark blue. Similar, but not the same. He wonders if the mismatch was intentional or not. He saw his brother running around the house, once he saw him in the upstairs window, the next he saw him running across the first floor. Seokmin was always so active and bright, his smile would light up the whole room at times.

He acknowledges that the house was beautiful, and he even got his ideal room. He should be excited; he should be happy just like how Seokmin is. He knows that he should feel grateful, but he can’t. The new house sets a new beginning, a beginning of a life without his mother. He is not ready for that. He still misses his mother, he misses his old home, he misses the trees and plants that used to surround his old home, and he misses the soothing sound of nature in his old home. All the changes that happened so rapidly had overwhelmed him, and he wasn’t ready to have a new start.

Suddenly, a small finger poked him on his side, which makes him jumps slightly, turning his head toward the source of the poking. It was a younger boy, probably aged around Seokmin’s age, and he was smiling brightly at him. His hair was golden brown and it was parted in the middle, he was missing a few teeth, but his smile was still very confident.

“Hi! You must be my new neighbor!” The younger boy yelled out, “My name is Hansol, and I live right across from your new home!” He said as he shoved a hand onto Jihoon’s chest, although taken aback, Jihoon shook his hand still.

“Mama told me that you’d have a brother just about my age, and I just turn five years old!” Hansol said and he raises his hand, should how old he is excitedly, “Is he around? Can I meet him?”

Jihoon was once more silent, he was right about Hansol being the same age as Seokmin, but he doesn’t know if Hansol is allowed to go inside the house to meet Seokmin just yet.

Confused by Jihoon’s silence, Hansol tilted his head, “Hmmm, or are you the one my Mama is talking about? Are you also five years old?”

Jihoon shook his head, “N-no, I’m seven, my brother is five though, he’s inside.”

“Oh! What’s his name?”

“Seokmin.”

“Seokmin! Yes! I have a new friend! I’ll go find him, then,” Hansol said excitedly before he starts to run toward the open door of Jihoon’s new house.

Before Hansol reaches the door, though, a loud voice called out from behind Jihoon, “Hansol! Yah!”

Hansol stops in his tracks and turned around, face visibly annoyed, “What, Hyung?” He whined.

“Don’t forget to knock the door and ask for permission before you enter the house!” The voice yelled again.

“Alright, Hyung!” Hansol said before he continued his run and stops in front of the door.

Jihoon turns his head toward the source of the voice and he saw another boy, much, much taller than him, and older, too, maybe. He has very dark brown hair, almost black, and his eyes look so soft, almost like a sad puppy.

The other boy smiled at Jihoon before walking toward him, “That’s my brother, Hansol, sorry for all the yelling, he’s just really excited to meet the new friend, my Mama has been talking about it for days.”

Jihoon nodded.

“You don’t talk much,” The other boy stated matter-of-factly, “That’s okay, though, my name is Seungcheol, what’s your name?”

“Jihoon.”

Seungcheol nodded, “So you said you were seven, right?” Seungcheol asked and Jihoon nodded, “I’m nine, but that’s okay, though, we can still play together.”

Jihoon smiled, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Seungcheol said before he nodded toward the house, “Why are you not inside? It’s really hot out, and your house seems really cool, even I want to go inside so bad.”

Jihoon shrugs, “I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“I miss my old home.”

“That sucks,” Seungcheol sighed. Seungcheol then walks closer toward Jihoon, offering his hand to Jihoon, “I can go with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I know holding someone’s hand when you are having a hard time would help,” Seungcheol explained simply, “Besides, we’ll be best friends, so it’s only fair to let me go to your house.”

“Okay,” Jihoon said before he took hold of Seungcheol’s hand.

Jihoon found out that Seungcheol was right. Even though the longing still sits heavily on Jihoon’s chest, it had become bearable when he held Seungcheol’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the idea of Jicheol being childhood neighbors, so I decided to write drabbles about them in a series!
> 
> I hope this would put an end to my writing block!
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
